Jake Malik
Jake was born in London in an aristocratic family. He is the second of four children and his life was filled with happiness in the big mansion his family owned. He had everything he wanted whenever he wanted it because he was the favourite child (at the time he was an only son with an older and younger sister). The 'little prince', as his friends called him, started learning Music, Latin and Literature and was very good at it but his interest was in something else. On his 15th birthday, the boy wanted one more present but from the maids. They had to give him the ultimate pleasure or they would be sent to the streets. He got what he wanted once again and continued his lustful life. Soon he started using the stablemen for pleasure, as well, and he liked them even more than the women. Not long after, though, the Malik family had a visitor. It was Ian Somerhalder. Jake liked the unknown man because he was mysterious and beautiful like Jake himself. Ian (who said he was a powerful and wealthy count in South Germany) proposed to the mother and father to take their son there and teach him new things. They agreed and since Jake thought the journey would involve more pleasure for him, he agreed as well. 'Count' Somerhalder, however, was a vampire and planned to make himself a vampire army. Young Jake didn't know this and was happy to travel with him until Ian took him on a ship. The boy was afraid of water and Ian was getting creepy so he preferred to stay in his cabin for as long as he can. The vampire gave him a strange liquid to drink one day. Jakey didn't like the taste at first but Ian compelled him and the boy drank the whole thing. Afterwards, Ian snapped his neck and killed him. Not after long, Jake woke up as a vampire. He saw the world differently, he smelled and heard things from afar and was able to make the men on the ship have sex with him by just looking them in the eyes. Jakey was having fun even when they got off the ship and went to France. He knew about Ian's feelings toward a vampire who was also in France - Nina Dobrev. The two paid her a visit and while Ian was flirting with her, Jakey found himself new boys to make him company. He didn't stay with them for long because Ian decided to take Nina and Jake to Bulgaria and kill some Turks. Jake had lots of fun with them but after a while he left them to travel on his own. He also went back to London just before his younger sister died and turned her into a vampire. He did the same with his younger brother. That way, he had a part of his family with him forever. Although, he didn't know the boy that well, he taught him and his sister everything Ian had showed him. Then, Jake left England again and continued his journey throught Europe for the next 200 years. In 2010 he auditioned for X-Factor and met his future best friends - Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis. Together they formed the band One Direction. Jake's beautiful voice made the group special and it soon became very popular. They had fangirls everywhere and they were so crazy that no one liked them except for themselves. Ian also disliked them but made Liam a vampire, too, and gave him a vampiric name - Pain. The group went on tours and Jake was completely happy. One day in 2012, Ian called and invited him to go to CWS. Jake met Ian's roommates and liked the boys but was enchanted by Oliver Sykes and his sweet ass. There was a problem, sadly, and it was Oliver's wife who kicked Jake out of the house and kept her husband safe. Jake was sad but stayed in CWS. He even brought his group there and they had a concert for one of Ian's parties. On Valentine's Day in 2013 Jake and Francisco Trapote went to Oliver's house and brought him a huge wheel of fortune which contained only sexual activities. Pepsi kicked them out again. Jake was very jealous of Francisco since he had tasted Oli's special parts and the younger vampire also wanted to try them out but the fierce wife couldn't be moved away from Sykes. And so, when the Zombie Apocalypse came to town, Jake saw Edward Scissorhands who had previously been killed by Oliver. Jake immediately fell inlove with the bubblegum hybrid and started lusting after him. He took him to the bushes and had sex with him. Since then he thought of them as his boyfriend and had intercourse with him whenever possible. Jake also took him to his luxurious apartment because Eddie was homeless. The poor baby liked to be taken care of and daddy Jake was perfect for the role. However, he didn't want true commitment and so he told Eddie to go find true love. ]]